JVH: History
Meet the parents Who is: Jason Hale Jason Hale is a 'no-maj', the American name for a muggle. He has zero magic. Zilch. There was almost nothing special about him, he was just a working-class guy struggling to make a living off of the failing agriculture/gardening business. Before he met Emily he has no idea that magic was anything other than a story, and if you had told him that he'd be the father of a fire-sword wielding senior prefect at a magical school... well, he'd have scoffed at you. Who is: Emily Hale Emily Hale (nee. Sullivan) was a mid-skilled witch who moved to America almost immediately after she finished her term at Hogwarts, mostly because it was something that'd annoy her family. She did love her family but saw annoying them as a necessity that needed to be done every so often. She was especially skilled in Herbology, decent at Potions, and absolutely tragic at DADA and Charms. She was lucky that she passed the owls for those subjects being that she was mostly spending that year just chilling out and coasting. Jason and Emily Meet for the first time Jason and Emily met first around an unknown and unremembered lake. Well, met is a strong word for it. They saw each other, or Jason saw Emily. Jason was tending to the few flowers around the lake when he saw Emily casting magic on a wilted flower to revive it. This was a blatant breach of the Statute of Secrecy, but she didn't know that Jason was watching from inside a bush. He was, quite understandably, shocked by this. Further contact Jason wasn't the greatest or most empathetic of people. He made the choice to follow Emily almost everywhere, half enchanted by her beauty, half enchanted by her enchantments. In the beginning, it was no more than a fascination with whatever she had done to that plant on the lakefront but it quickly turned into a huge crush that the young-ish gardener had on the witch. She suspected that someone was watching her, but dismissed it as an overprotective mother trying to look out for her. Confrontation Eventually, Jason actually walked up to the door of her rented house and summoned up the courage to knock on the door. What ensued was a heated discussion where Emily ended up slamming the door in Jason's face. He was not a happy camper. Giving in Jason didn't give up. He went to Emily's house day after day until she actually sat him down and talked to him. This was around the same time that Emily had a huge argument with her family and was feeling mightily pissed off at them. She knew that 'marrying out' of the pureblood line might make them more irritated, and Jason seemed nice enough, so she just went for it. Marriage They got married. Not much more to say here aside from the fact that Emily didn't really like Jason all too much, but she grew to tolerate him. Kids James and Terrance were the duo's first children, and Emily loved them with all of her heart. Then came Ethan, then Caitlin, and finally she was pregnant with Jack. The kids were the only reason that she was staying with Jason at this point. She had made amends with her family and regretted rushing so thoroughly into a marriage. She planned to divorce him after their newest child was born, and to move back to England. And then everything went to shit. Emily dies Well, she does. She was always a stubborn woman and insisted on staying at home for as much as possible, doing as many chores as she could. She argued often with Jason and her stubborn nature led to her refusing to go to the hospital even when very very pregnant. She went into labour, again refusing to go to the hospital until Jason literally had to drag her out of the house and put her into a cab. She gave birth in the cab, around ten minutes from the nearest hospital. She died. Coping Jason didn't. Didn't cope, that is. He started to drink heavily and vowed against marrying or loving ever again. Dramatic, but it left him almost unable to care for his kids. Reese and Moira (Emily's parents) blamed Jason for their daughter's death and refused to speak to him, but they did donate a little bit of money to help the kids get through this particularly hard chapter in their life. A few years passed, James and Terrance got the letter from Hogwarts, left for England, and that was that.